


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 216

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 216 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 216 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 216

INDRA  
I’ll take watch.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai na goch yu setnes op._

LOOP  
Get some sleep.

TRANSLATION  
_Ron yu op bida riden._


End file.
